


Into The Portal

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn ends up in another world. Marshall Lee finds him in a cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. I just don't. I wish I did, 'cause it's awesome, but I don't.

Marshall Lee with Finn lately makes me happy. I hope you like this :)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn should have known it was a bad idea to go into PB's portal by the way it looked, all swirling with bright dots—magic things and Finn didn't go together. He was just bored; Jake was so busy lately with his kids and Lady, so sneaking around her lab seemed like fun. Jake would've stopped him from jumping in the magic portal. Maybe that was why he did it, because he missed their adventures. He saw the papers on Bubblegum's desk, and thought about reading them in case he was diving in to his death, but in the end he glanced at them and jumped on it.

And in the end, it was a mistake to do that. Now he was stuck in some weird other place, wandering a forest that looked familiar but totally wasn't, tired and hungry, and the worst thing was his head hurt because he fell out of a tree and hit it like a loser

Sidestepping a cliff that came out of nowhere, he put his hands in his pockets and grumbled. "Math, this sucks."

The creatures in the trees followed him while he sulked. Black birds and deer, and some weird looking other ones he didn't know the names of. But as he kept walking, hoping for some civilization and someone aside from animals, the sun began to set—that meant danger. He had his sword with him, and maybe other things in his pack, but in a place he didn't know anything about darkness meant less chance of survival.

He began to walk faster, looking for a place to sleep for the night. It was pure luck he happened upon a cave without anything in it.

Looking out of the entrance he watched the sun go down. Sunsets were pretty from his tree-house, lately he'd watched a lot of them and just had deep thoughts about his life that seemed to be put at a halt. Jake had a family now, and Finn's family was just BMO—don't get him wrong, he loved the little machine. He had just hoped for more. And on this mountain, overlooking the forest he'd spent hours wandering, the sun was so bright and the clouds so pink, Finn thought his sunsets didn't compare.

He sighed. He had enough of this depression that overtook him at random. He was in a different place and had to get his head together. "I need to make a fire before all the light is gone."

Firewood wasn't hard to get, and soon he had a small one going. He dug through his bag with hope that his marshmallows Jake gave him a few days ago were still in there, and they were. He ate them for dinner, but a few marshmallows wasn't enough and Finn knew he'd have to wait for dawn to find more food. Thankfully he ate some berries earlier or he might've passed out from exhaustion.

The sun was fully down and the smidgen of light was gone. Finn couldn't see anything aside from the few feet surrounding the fire.

Out of nowhere it started to rain. Hard. So much water was falling he couldn't see anything outside. "What the glob?"

When a breeze flew by, the fire began to flicker. Finn hissed and held his body tight, arms around his chest. He glared at the glowing flames. "Come on fire. Do your job."

"Sorry, dude. I just wanted out of the rain."

Finn screamed and fell backwards when suddenly a guy appeared out of nowhere, floating in front of him on the other side of the fire. "What the hell, dude! Don't scare someone like that!" He rubbed his head where he bumped the same spot as earlier, and sent evil-eyes at the intruder.

The man, a really pale looking one, who was actually kind of attractive wet with his shirt sticking to him, let out a laugh. "Ha! Scaring people is my life."

Finn brushed the dirt and rock pebbles of his body. "Jeez." Then he really looked at the stranger and gasped. He looks just like—but not—glob, where am I? What did those papers on PG's desk say? Alternate Reality? Then he has to be.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the guy asked. He floated around the fire until his face was inches away from Finn's, who leaned away from him. "You know, you're a cutie." He smirked. "What's your name?"

Finn grumbled and blushed, facing away from the closeness of the intruder of his cave. "I'm not cute. And my name's Finn."

The stranger grabbed his cheek with a cold palm to turn his head back. Finn slapped it off; the coldness was too much when he was already freezing. The stranger was smiling though even after he shoved his hand away, and his red eyes gleamed. "Finn. I'm Marshall Lee, Vampire King."

Finn knew for sure when he said this he was in some opposite universe. Marceline was now a boy named Marshall Lee. So he must have someone named…well, he didn't know, but it was probably pretty close to his name. But Marshall didn't act like Marcy at all. If he did, then Finn wouldn't be in this cave anymore as she would've claimed it as hers, the damned possessive vampire.

Finn put on his best smiles just in case he had a chance of being thrown out in the pouring rain. He couldn't beat off a Vampire King with his flimsy sword, and said sword was far in the back where he couldn't get it, so he had to make sure he stayed in the safe cave. "It's nice to meet you, Marshall."

Marshall hummed and gave him a strange look, with narrowed eyes and a puckered lip. "Yeah… You look like someone I know…"

"D-do I?"

Marshall grinned. "Yeah, but not as cute." He leaned forward and rubbed Finn's cheek with his own, which was cold and wet with raindrops. "You smell good."

Finn froze. What. The. Glob. Marshall just moaned into his ear, and fucking nuzzled him. Nuzzled Finn. "Who do you think you are?" Finn shoved his hands against the cold, wet chest to move Marshall away. He stared into red eyes, eyes that seemed to smirk as much as that mouth. "Don't touch me."

Marshall grabbed Finn's wrists and brought his hands behind him to wrap around his slim waist. Finn's hands were forced to set against a wet lower back, and he could practically feel the skin beneath. The vampire leaned forward again to a still Finn, his hair sliding across the younger's cheek, and said with complete cheekiness, "Stop me, Finny."

Hearing that challenge, Finn snapped out of his daze and dove at him. How dare this complete stranger from a different land seduce him? Touch him like that? It was…pervy and weird.

With all his strength, which wasn't much, Finn pinned the vampire by his shoulders to the dirt-dusted rock floor. But just as he was about to punch that face that sent shivers down his spine for reasons he didn't understand, Finn was grabbed at his waist and thrown over on his back and pinned down himself, and it hurt. His vision blurred and he held his breath when he feared the taste of vomit would come up his throat. The weight of the vampire on his stomach wasn't helping, and the pounding in his head was getting worse. He closed his eyes with a groan.

"Shit, you okay?"

Finn leaned his head over and puked.

Marshall Lee flew up off him.

Finn began to cough and choke, so he got on his hands and knees and let out more, but it was mostly stomach acid after the first and it burned like lava. Throwing up sucked.

He nearly fell in his puddle of puke, feeling his legs and arms shake, when arms wrapped around his stomach and lifted him up to sit on his butt. He spit out some leftover vomit.

Marshall frowned at Finn. He knelt in the air in front of him. "You sick or something?"

Finn grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes shut as it throbbed again. "Don' know."

He felt gross. He looked out at the rain and began to crawl towards it, water sounded really good.

"Hey, where're you going?"

The vampire blocked him, feet planted on the floor in front of Finn's face. "Move." His voice sounded scratchy and awful. "I need water."

Marshall Lee huffed. He looked around the cave and then flew away. With him out of the way, Finn panted as he crawled again towards the rain, each little move causing his head and stomach to send him discomfort. Why was it so hard to crawl? Babies did it, why couldn't he?

Looking down at his trembling hands, Finn wanted to cry at how weak he was. In front of a stranger no less, trapped inside this cave. Life hated him right now.

"Here, take it."

Finn looked up at Marshall. He held out a rock that was dented so badly it looked like a bowl—what creature lived here before, he thought—and when Finn took it he saw the water inside. He downed it in one gulp, thankful the sour taste was gone. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Finding the nearest wall by the fire, Finn leaned against it and put his head on his knees. He began to tremble from the cold even with the heat of the fire.

The vampire sat beside him. "You got a big bloody spot in your hair."

"I know."

An arm wrapped around Finn's shoulder. It was unexpectedly warm, unlike Marshall's hands earlier. Finn couldn't help but lean into him. "You're colder than me, and I'm a fucking vampire." He let out a huffed laugh.

There were so many things wrong right now. It smelt like mold and barf inside the cave. Adding to that was the flickering, dying fire—Finn knew he should've gotten more wood—with the storm waging mere feet away. Plus there was his sudden sickness. But despite that, Finn pressed his face into Marshall's wet shirt, and in the stranger's embrace he felt better. He ignored the stench and didn't care about the blackness that would soon come when the fire spurted out and succumbed to his own darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter! I've got more so I'll get the next part up when I can :) I feel like my Marshall Lee is not very Marshall Lee haha. Let me know and I'll try to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Not many people read Finn/Marshall Lee...doesn't that suck? I mean, Gumlee is so popular, so spead the love for Finn/Marshall Lee. I hated it until I read a good fic, so keep the love going, peoples, and there will be more of us yet :)

This is set in the morning of the day Finn jumps into the portal. It's tiny but I wanted to do it, to try out writing Jake and stuff.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Finn woke up before Jake this morning. He'd been up for an hour waiting for Jake to get up and make food because he couldn't cook anything but his spaghetti. Jake made awesome breakfast every time. After playing games with BMO for an hour his stomach started to rumble and so he decided to wake Jake up his self.

Finn went to the bedroom and shook the dogs limp arm that hung over the side of his bed. "Jake! C'mon bro, get up! Make waffles."

The dog groaned and rolled over to face the human. His sleepy eyes looked up. "Why can't you make waffles, Finn?"

"Dude, I suck at cooking, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Jake eventually made it to the kitchen, and was singing happily making waffles. "Yo, Finn."

"Yeah, Jake?"

"I promise Lady I'd go hang out with her and the kids today. She says I don't visit enough. That cool with you?"

Finn was looking forward to today. It had been almost a week since he and Jake had been on a good, long quest. The Ice King had been silent lately and he was going to ask Jake if he wanted to go see what was up with him. Now his plan was ruined by Lady. Not that he didn't like Lady, she was cool and funny when he understood her, but lately she was stealing Jake away from him. Finn thought it was cool they had kids; really cool, and he'd never want to take away Jake from them. But he wouldn't admit it aloud to him that it was lonely without his best buddy.

Finn walked to the table and Jake put the plates down. "Yeah man, of course that's cool. She's your girlfriend."

Jake sat next to him. "Thanks, Finn." He took a hunk from his waffle. "You know, you should see what Bubblegum's up to."

"Maybe, if she's home. PB's been busy with her sciencey-junk. There's some convention she's been at."

Jake frowned. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Finn laughed. "You're funny. That's all she talked about for the last month."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it's super short like I said. Sorry 'bout that. Jake might be in this in the future and I want to get Jake and Finn's friendship right, so please let me know how this was, even though it's super short :)

I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow.

-Eve


	3. Chapter 3

For general information, I have Finn as 16 or 17. That's just what I pictured :) If you don't like it then imagine him as whatever age you'd like to.

Enjoy! :D

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It was too hot, and he hated his life. Finn trapped to the sandy beach with heavy metal chains around his feet, and the suns glare burned him as he struggled. He watched Lady and Jake and Jake's kids swim in the ocean he desperately wanted in. No matter how loudly he called for help, no one came to unchain him. He didn't understand why nobody helped him. Sweat stung his cheeks and went into his eyes, his hair plastered to his face and the back of his neck—he was glad that it was cut short or he'd be suffering even more.

Suddenly, there was sweet relief. The water in the ocean climbed higher, rising to bury him and he was under the sea. His chains were miraculously gone, and it was just him in the cool ocean, no heat, no pain. He swam with the fish and mermaids, and a few minutes later he looked around for Jake. He saw the dog floating at the surface and started to climb to him. But he couldn't get there. It was like no matter how far it seemed he swam, the distance never shortened between him and his best friend. He swirled in the water in a panic when his lungs started to ache for oxygen.

He woke up with a gasp to see a ceiling. Not the rocks or the cave he thought he'd see. He noticed he was in someone's room, a oddly familiar room, in a large bed. He sat up to look around only to lay right back down and gripped the sides of his head. It felt like someone hit him with a giant frying pan. There was sweat all over his self; he was completely covered in the cold nasty stuff. And his mouth was so dry he wondered if he swallowed a gallon of salt.

Surprisingly, Marshall Lee came in the open doorway. He wore the same plaid shirt but it wasn't soaking wet. "Finally you're up." He grinned. "You were out all day."

All day? So then after he passed out in Marshall's arms—embarrassing, Finn thought—the vampire must've carried him here. That was sort of nice. But he slept all day? Man, he was pretty sick. Maybe it was the marshmallows.

Marshall sat down on the large bed next to him. Finn was wary immediately of what he was going to do, and when the vampires pale hand shot out towards his face he reacted by slapping it away. "Don't touch me."

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes. "Chill out. You had a fever the whole time you were out. I'm just nice enough to care about it."

Finn huffed. "Whatevs." He thought of his own bed and wanted to be there. "Can I—" He shut his mouth. He was about to say go home, but he had no home in this place. Finn missed his home-his bed, where he would be now, sick and eating soup playing games. He never would've thought he'd miss that old tree-house when it'd only been a couple days; he had been gone longer before when he and Jake were out adventuring. But it wasn't just the tree-house, he realized, it was his whole land he was gone from this time. Of course he missed Ooo, everyone he knew was there, all the people he met from his journey's.

"Can you what?" Marshall asked. He stared down at Finn with shiny red eyes. When his hand reached out again the human didn't slap it away, and the cold fingers brushed away sticky locks of hair that clung to his cheek. "Can you what?" he asked again when Finn didn't reply.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Come on cutie, tell Marshall what's wrong."

Finn rolled his eyes, failing at resisting a smile. "I just…miss my home, that's all."

"What happened, you get lost?"

"No."

"Well, I can take you home, if you want."

Finn frowned. Marshall sounded sad, though his straight face said otherwise. This guy helped him, let him into his house, into his bed, and took care of him while he was passed out sick. Finn thought he sort of cared, and maybe Marshall would miss him. The thought of Marshall missing him made Finn upset.

What else would have happened last night if Finn hadn't puked up his guts? Marshall Lee called him cute and said he smelled good and forced Finn into holding him. Finn got the sense Marshall liked him, but did he…want him? Finn liked being flirted with, it was nice to be wanted in that way, but he didn't really know much about...that, he hadn't done much-not anything, really-but he had a good feeling the vampire would've done other things, things that were exciting to think of.

Part of him didn't want to leave because Marshall seemed so alone. It was in that face, and those dark eyes. Finn had started to understand what loneliness was and he could see it in Marshall Lee.

"I can't go home." Why did I say that? Finn thought. Glob, I'm an idiot.

"You can't?" Marshall asked, confused.

There was the slimmest possibility that he would be able to. Finn knew that, and he hated knowing that. Unless Bubblegum found out he went through her portal and tried to get him back, Finn was stuck here. He trusted in her smarts, but she was so busy with her work maybe Finn wouldn't be noticed. There was Jake, though, and he hoped Jake went to her and they realized he was here.

He missed everyone. His friends, Flame Princess and LSP and all the other princesses, and his family, Jake and BMO, and, dammit, even Ice King, the old weirdo. He held his breath when he felt tears coming, his throat stinging. He wouldn't cry in front of this guy. What kind of hero would he be if he let that happen?

"Finn."

"What?"

"Are you from the other-side?"

Finn looked up, startled.

Marshall Lee shrugged. "It's just that you look a lot like Fiona, actually you could be her twin, and saying you can't go home… It just makes sense, you know?"

"How do know about the other universe?"

"Peppermint Maid's been there, and I've known her for a long time. Never been, takes too much dark magic to get there."

Finn sat up, ignoring the head rush that came with it. If he had some magic he would be able to leave. There was plenty of magic in his world, there had to be magic in this world that wasn't dark. Finn was giddy. "All I need is some magic."

Marshall shoved him back down with a hand on his chest, and Finn's good mood was gone. "You're not leaving yet."

The humans blue eyes sparkled in anger. "And why the hell not? You can't keep me here."

"Oh, I can do whatever I like," Marshall said with a truly evil smirk. The smirk on his face had Finn's insides quivering. Why did he smirk all the time, did he not know what a smile was? They were too much for Finn's recovering body to handle. His pointy fangs glinted in the dim lighting, and he caressed Finn's face again, going so far as to lightly touch his bottom lip with his pale finger.

Finn moved his head away and narrowed his eyes. "Try to keep me here, vampire. See what happens to you."

"Jeez, can't you take a joke?" His nose scrunched up and he made a repulsed face. Marshall abruptly floated away to the other side of the room, in another room adjoining this one; Finn saw it was a bathroom. Marshall turned around and pointed inside. "You stink, so you can use my bathtub. You're lucky I'm letting you in there, and the only reason is because you stink bad."

Finn huffed again. "Screw you."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"What is wrong with you?" Finn screeched with a dark blush across his cheeks.

"I don't know, what's wrong with you?" Marshall asked, folding his arms to his chest. He raised his eyebrow at Finn. "One second you're all sad and then you get all cute and flushed, and then you yell at me. Are you bipolar?"

Finn barred his teeth and practically yelled, "I'm not bipolar! It's not my fault I got sent here!" Oh, wait, it was. He jumped into the portal on his own, and it was completely his fault. Finn sighed. "And anyways, maybe if you stopped…touching me, I wouldn't do that junk."

"But I can't help it; you're so adorable and pretty."

"Guys aren't pretty. And I'm not adorable, either."

He was grateful to the vampire, but why did he flirt like this, and why did Finn like it? He wanted to egg him on. He wanted Marshall to react. He wanted that fangy smirk to light up his face. He was an idiot for thinking these things.

Marshall moved to hover a few feet above Finn on the bed. "Am I not pretty?" he asked with a pout that was totally bogus.

Finn almost laughed at the ridiculous question. "Of course not. You—" He sealed his lips when the wrong words were going to come out. Words that would make Finn so very embarrassed.

"I'm what?" Marshall Lee asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing, shut up."

The Vampire King laughed. "All right. Just because you smell so bad I'll let it go."

Jerk. "Then, uh, could you move and let me up?"

"Help you up? Sure."

"No, I said—wait!" Finn held on tightly to Marshall's neck when he was lifted up, blanket and all, and carried to the bathroom. Marshall's hands found his bum Finn was ashamed to have let a moan escape his lips. He gritted his teeth and said, "you're a jerk."

"I know."

Finn was set on the freezing toilet as Marshall leaned over the tub and turned the water on. The bathtub wasn't big or anything, but for Finn it would be just right to dunk his head down in.

He pulled the thick blanket tight around him, shivering from the coldness of the bright white bathroom. This whole room was chilly, in fact. Maybe he lived in a glacier or something. "Why is your house so cold?"

"I'm a vampire. What do I care about heat?"

The cool air was causing goose bumps to break out all over his skin, and it made his head throb and feel heavy. He closed his eyes from the sudden blinding white of the room, it was a burn in his eyes that went straight to his brain. Rubbing his temples, Finn tried to get rid of the pain.

"Sorry I can't help more."

His eyes opened to see Marshall standing in front of him. Red eyes were in worried slits and fangs overlapped a frown, his arms hanging at his sides. Finn let his hands drop to his lap at the vampires worried stare. "It's okay. Really…" He was suddenly nervous, and fiddled with his fingers. "Thanks for all this…y'know, letting me stay here and junk. And the bath, too."

Marshall's hands enclosed around Finn's, and his long pale fingers melded with his. "It's not a big deal if it means getting to look at that adorable face." He smiled.

Finn swallowed a lump in his throat. He fumbled with Marshall's hand awkwardly, and mumbled, "Pervy vampire."

The vampire chuckled. "I'll be back in a sec. I gotta get some towels." He let go of Finn's hand to fly out the doorway.

Finn watched the steam rise with the water and he couldn't wait to submerge in the tub, to get rid of the soreness in his body that was steadily annoying him. He was a hero, he was supposed to be strong and resilient, but right now he was just plain weak. Being weak, Finn hated it. Sure, an injury here and there wasn't unheard of when he was battling evil monsters and witches, but this, being sick and cold and tired, and the headaches and lack of strength in his limbs, was absolutely horrible. He honestly preferred a broken arm to this.

And Marshall…He grumbled to his self. Why did he make Finn act so…un-Finn? He'd never be like this in front of anyone. When Marshall just touched his hand he acted like a blushing bride or something. He brought out a very different side to himself he never knew he had. He was pictured his self as confident, and a fighter, and yeah, sometimes he cried, but being shy like that was new. He'd been shy with Bubblegum when he had that crush on her but this felt totally different from that shyness.

"A'ight, I got your towels." Marshall put two fluffy brown towels on the sink and then shut off the water before it over-filled. He turned around to look at Finn, who sat fidgiting on the toilet seat. "I guess…I'll just go." The vampire ran his eyes over his frame, and Finn could practically feel the heat in the gaze.

Finn held the blanket closer. "Y-yeah…"

As the vampire shut the door, Finn heard him say as clear as day, "Shame I couldn't see that."

Finn blushed. "Fucking vampire."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, no major crud yet, and it's sort of awkward still, but soon I will have some kissing and all that good stuffs :)

Comment please, it makes me happy!

-Eve


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! :)

I felt like writing in Marshall's POV, so I did it for the first part of the chapter just a bit.

Please enjoy this chapter! :)

\----------------------------

_Marshall Lee's POV_

He could hear everything. The swishing of the water as Finn's naked body moved in the tub, the sound of the cloth scrapping the boy's flawless skin while he scrubbed away the grime. It was torture having these ears, having to listen to Finn's pounding heart echoing. It seemed louder than when the boy was sweating and panting in his bed with fever—and Marshall didn't know how he resisted biting him then, looking so adorable under his big black sheets. Maybe he resisted because Finn looked so pathetic. Control and Marshall were usually one in the same, he'd had years to harness it, and suddenly this kid comes from the other-side and basically seduces him unknowingly with his blue eyes, and soft blonde hair, and savory blood, and his good control went 'poof'.

He floated in circles around his room, trying to get the image of Finn's thick red blood running down his neck out of his mind. It was pointless with him in the next room where he could hear it flowing around in his body. He wanted to sink his fangs into his pale neck and just bite. Drink until he was satisfied. But what scared him—scared him, Marshall Lee, Vampire King—was that wasn't all he wanted. He didn't just want the blood from his body, he wanted Finn. His conscious screamed at him 'he's just a kid! Have some decency!' but his vampiric side screamed even louder 'drink him, play with him, he'll like it eventually!'

Oh, Glob, then the worst thing happened. Finn started to hum. Why did that make him hard? Was he so sensitive now that a 16 year old boy did this to him? Marshall opened his mouth in a silent scream. Why did he like this kid so much?

He couldn't take it. His control was hanging on by the thinnest wire, and Marshall tried to keep it intact for as long as he could, but the wire just broke.

_Finn's POV_

Finn felt awkward as he washed the sweat and stink off his body. He knew Marshall could hear him, like Marcy he had the best hearing around. But he wasn't going to let that ruin his warm bath. The water felt too nice, and he felt too good to let one pervy vampire get him embarrassed when for the first time since being here he was relaxed.

He grabbed a wash cloth again and scrubbed away at his arms, and then he did his legs and everything else. He grabbed some shampoo to wash his hair. It stung, his head still aching from hitting it twice yesterday, but he dealt with it to get it clean.

Once he was done, the water had turned soapy and was filled with his nastiness, so he stepped out onto a floor mat. He took a towel from the two Marshall left out, feeling it between his fingers. The towel was so fluffy and soft he had to rub his face against it, and he couldn't stop the noise that sounded from his throat.

The door was thrown open. Finn quickly pulled the towel around his wet body, infuriated, and turned to yell at Marshall when he saw his face. It was, and Finn barely thought this without blushing, sexy.

But Marshall had no right to come in like that. He knew Finn was naked. Quickly he got his senses back and became angry, and tossed the first thing he could, a big bottle of conditioner, right at Marshall's head. "You pervert! What're you doing?!"

Marshall ducked, the bottle sailing into the bedroom. "I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" Finn threw another bottle, and then two more until there wasn't anything else to toss. "Take it as a compliment!" the vampire hissed out.

"A compliment!" Finn let out a battle cry scream, and he jumped at the vampire who had no shame, tackling him to the cold floor, his knees pressing hard into his stomach. It was too easy to pin him, and because of that Finn thought he let him, but he really didn't care in his rage and embarrassment. He raised his fist high and hit it hard against Marshall's face swiftly three times.

"What the hell?!" The vampire screamed, shoving him off.

Finn landed on his butt, wincing, holding his towel around his waist to keep his dignity. He was about to curse out the vampire who hovered feet away, but then noticed his hands were stained red, red as in blood. Marshall Lee's blood. Finn couldn't believe he hit him that badly, and he looked up to see if the vampire had a cut or bruise or something but his face was clear of any mark. He stared at his hands once more, stunned. They were shaking slightly, and a drop of thick ruby fell from a finger to splatter on the white tiles; he could almost hear the splash. The blood was wet, sticky, and he didn't like the feel of it. In all his battles and fights he'd used a sword, or sometimes he let them live and taught them a lesson in the end, but never had he hit anyone to make them bleed. Seeing this made him uneasy.

"Finn?"

He looked up slowly to see Marshall glide over to kneel in front of him. The vampire took his hand gently in his own like it was a fragile item, and he brought it to his mouth and licked. Finn watched in shock as he cleaned away all the red stickiness. His tongue was rough, like sandpaper, and though the blood was already wet, Marshall's tongue made his skin even wetter with each swipe. He sucked his index finger to the second knuckle into his mouth, and Finn blushed with squinted eyes at the motion. This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't feel this way. And Marshall Lee shouldn't be doing this to him. Not with that heat in his eyes, and not looking up at him so suggestively.

Finally, his tongue left his skin, and Marshall Lee grimaced. "Ugh, the taste of my own blood. Gross."

The human took his hand back roughly, holding it to his chest with his other one. "Get away from me," he said, pulling down his towel more to cover his self.

But he did not move. "No. I see you like me just as much as I like you."

"I don't even know you! How could I like you?"

Marshall leaned forward, his lips set in a smirk. "Ooh, getting defensive? That's a sign of attraction."

"N-no it's not," Finn stuttered.

"Admit it, you find me attractive. That's all you have to say for me to move any closer."

Finn opened his mouth to retort, but then found himself closing his lips. He wanted to say it. He was curious about what would happen if he did, and he was so confused with why he was feeling this way about a total stranger. Why did he get flustered? How was it that he even came to like this guy when he was a complete pervert? And since when did Finn like guys?

If he said something, maybe that would make these confused feelings become clearer. "I think you're hot."

Marshall Lee gave a wide, toothy grin and he leaned in to press his lips to Finn's.

The first thing Finn realized was that this kiss was totally different from his past kisses. This wasn't a peck on the lips. This wasn't like kissing Flame Princess where he had to be careful not to burn his lips off. This wasn't like kissing Princess Bubblegum, when she was a friend and he was the one who wanted her as more than that. This was a kiss filled with passion, something he knew nothing about. But when Marshall's tongue smoothed over Finn's lips, pressing roughly, and Finn reluctantly opened his mouth for the vampires to roam inside, he wanted to learn all about it.

Marshall's hands grabbed his shoulders. He pulled Finn closer, the human grunting and holding his towel so it would stay covering him. Marshall's fangs were poking his bottom lip and Finn sort of liked the danger of what would happen if he was cut. Breathing became necessary eventually, and Finn drew away, opening his eyes to see Marshall's gazing at him. He barely had time to suck in air before he was laid down on the freezing floor, the vampire floating above him.

Finn looked into those crimson eyes, and down at his smirking blue lips. "M-marshall…"

Their mouths connected again. Finn shut his eyes with a moan, and his hand moved to grip the plaid shirt at Marshall Lee's chest. The vampire groaned when Finn pulled him down so his clothed body pressed to Finn's nearly nude body, and Marshall's long black hair caressed his face. His forked tongue was rough tangling with Finn's. Their lips melded together too perfectly. Finn couldn't believe how good this was. Every part of him was electrified in need.

Marshall was considerate enough to let up for Finn to breathe properly again, but then a second later he was back attacking his mouth, and his hands roamed the naked pale skin of his chest, causing Finn to shiver. Finn's hands wrapped around Marshall's back, and he started to rub his self against Marshall's figure, his legs tangling with the vampires.

Mouths separated with a wet slick sound, and Marshall's fingers brushed at his nipple. Finn tilted his head back with a gasp. The vampire chuckled.

"Jerk," Finn panted.

"Hmm." Marshall's mouth didn't return to Finn's like he thought it would, instead he began to nip at his neck, and then sucked and kissed. "Am I a jerk now?"

Finn squeezed his eye lids shut tight. "Mmm…yes…"

Laughing again, his fangs lightly scratched on his skin.

Then, just as Finn thought something really dangerous and thrilling was going to happen, he heard a grumble. And he felt it come from him, more specifically his stomach.

Marshall Lee lifted off of Finn and laughed.

Finn sat up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, holding his stomach when it protested once more. "Sh-shut up! I can't help it." Finn avoided eye contact after what just happened, and puckered his bottom lip.

"Aw, don't pout cutie." Marshall helped Finn stand up, and he watched the human adjust his towel. "I'll find you food."

Finn huffed. "Get out. I need to change."

Marshall raised a brow, looking at the clothes that lay crumbled on the floor. His nose twitched. "I hope you don't mean the sweaty rags on the floor."

"Hey! What—"

Marshall held up a hand. "You can borrow some of mine."

Finn looked over Marshall's figure, and then his own. "But you're bigger than me."

"You're wearing my stuff," he said with finality. "I am not smelling those nasty things."

"I'm not gonna be bossed around—"

"You are. This is my house, Finn."

He crossed his arms, rubbing his prickled cold skin. He would freeze in this house, and really he didn't want to wear his clothes if they stank so badly. He did just bathe. "Fine."

Marshall left and a moment later came back in the bathroom with a handful of clothes, setting them on top the other towel. Then he picked up Finn's old clothes with the other towel around them. "I'll be downstairs when you're done." He winked as he turned and shut the door.

\-----------------------------

Sorry for cutting off their kissing...I had to... And just how did Finn's towel stay on so well?

Please comment! :)

-Eve


	5. Chapter 5

Finn made sure the door was locked before he took off his towel and used it to dry his hair. Then he looked to the pile of clothes and in it Finn found a shirt like Marshall's, black boxers, and black jeans, and socks. His cheeks blazed in humiliation of having to wear someone else's clothes, especially looking at the underwear. But he had to; he couldn't wear a towel or smelly clothes. Reluctantly, he slid on the boxers and socks and pants, and put his arms through the shirt. When he looked in the mirror, he held back laughter. The pants were long and so was the shirt, and he looked like he had suddenly shrunk down three sizes. He rolled the shirt sleeves up and the pant legs up until it looked a bit more right, but as soon as he could Finn was finding the nearest lake and washing his clothes so he didn't have to wear Marshall's.

He stared at his reflection for a moment. His blue eyes went to his lips and he smiled as he touched them, recalling the fantastic kiss, and the other stuff that was better than fantastic. Marshall was good. But with all those years he had lived, Finn supposed he would be good at kissing.

Glob, it was so exciting. Another world, making out with an unfamiliar vampire dude, Finn wouldn't have ever guessed this would happen to him in a trillion years. He never would have thought he'd like it, either.

He couldn't stay forever in the bathroom so he left, and then went through the bedroom door to see a small long hallway with a closet and stairs. When he got to the bottom there was a living room. To his right was an opening that led to the kitchen, from what he could see. There was mostly open space to his left, save a few things. A big black couch with a couple pillows on it sat against the wall, and a small TV on a wood stand was on the opposite with a little metal shelf with DVD's beside it. There was a table in front of the sofa with thick lit candles, giving a dim lighting in the room, and a tall lamp on the end of the couch wasn't on. He saw an axe guitar leaning against an amp and wondered how Marshall sounded compared to Marceline.

"Well, don't you look good."

In the kitchen doorway was Marshall, baring a slanted smirk. His hand held an apple with some color taken from it. He eyed Finn's frame with crimson fire Finn could practically feel with several feet between them.

"You're a total pervert." Finn's words came out more nervously rather than in irritation like he wanted.

Marshall just laughed.

So much for that courage he thought he would have, as he had plenty of it before. This vampire took every essence of his hero-ness away from him with one perverted stare, and Finn sort of liked that. He loved doing hero work, and saving people, and fighting villains, but there had to be down time. There had to be time to just be Finn the human, not Finn the fighter, or Finn the hero. Jake had his time away from their journeys with Lady, so why couldn't he have his with Marshall Lee, albeit in another land? He tried to do that will Flame Princess but she wanted to adventure with him, and Finn of course took her along. It was fun, and he loved hanging with her. He just wanted more than someone who adventured with him, because that was what a friend did, not a girlfriend.

The sofa was really cushiony and he sank into it contentedly. He spotted Marshall drifting over, and saw the apple still in his hand had a blotch of boring grey on its top. "So…you drink color?"

He sat next to Finn. "Yeah. But I like blood more." He bit the apple hard with a loud crunch, and sucked.

"Marcy does too."

The apple was put on the table, fully grey now, and Marshall leaned back on the couch. "Marcy, huh? That's my opposite, right?"

Finn smiled. "Yeah. She's a really good friend. She plays jokes all the time, though. It bother's Jake; he doesn't like vampires that much. Not at all, actually." Not since Marcy tried to bite him.

Marshall tilted his head down near Finn's. His breath hit Finn's cheek. "You do, though?"

Finn swallowed at the closeness, and he saw the vampires eyes move to his neck. "Well, I just said Marcy's a friend…"

Marshall leaned across Finn's lap, the human tensing, and he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "I put in a pizza," he said, flicking the TV to a movie.

"Thanks, bro."

He shrugged. "You're lucky Fiona left food here last time she and I played. Otherwise it'd be apples and cherries for you."

Finn wanted to meet Fiona and see if she really was like him. So far Marshall wasn't exactly like Marceline, but if he had to change her gender then this would probably be what he'd see. And Finn had Jake, so what would Fiona have? Johanna? Jacky? He had no clue. But when he thought about it, a feeling in the pit of his stomach that wasn't hunger came about. Fiona was like him. That meant every part of Finn's character was in this girl, and sharing his own personality was out of the question. That was what made someone different from another. Finn liked being one of a kind. And with that, not holding a single uncertainty, Finn didn't like Fiona.

"You're not like her."

Finn spun his head, taken aback. "What?" Could he read Finn's mind? Or did he say that aloud?

Marshall kept his stare on the television screen, and it flickered on his face, shadowing handsomely. "Your eyes are clearer. I see that what you've been through in them. I see bravery, and not stupid bravery, just that fearlessness in wanting to help. And your smell is different. If I was blind, I'd be able to pick you out of a crowd of millions. Your blood smells rich and unique."

Finn blushed at the suddenly deep Marshall. Talking about his blood made Finn uneasy but…the compliments were really nice. Unexpected, but nice. Maybe it was the musician in him or something that made him sound like that.

"Thanks, Marshall. And uh…Marceline and you…I can see you're different too." He didn't have fancy words like Marshall Lee, but he hoped that the truth came in his words, because he meant that. There was no copy of Marshall anywhere, even if this universe thought otherwise.

The vampire twitched a small smile. "Thanks."

Finn smiled. "No problem."

There was a triple beep from the kitchen just when he was starting to smell the delicious aroma. Finn was getting up to grab his food when Marshall stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I'll get it. Don't want your fragile human skin to get burned."

"Jerk."

Less than a minute later, a large thin pizza was set on the table, covered in cheese and peperoni and olives. The whole pizza disappeared in minutes. Finn collapsed back on the sofa with a groan, holding his slightly pudgy stomach. He shut his eyes. "Ugh. Too much."

He was really tired, and he was too tired to get mad that he was tired. He'd slept a day, and was still sleepy. Finn blamed it on the fact that it was still night time, around 3 or 4 in the morning, and on Marshall, too, though he probably shouldn't.

"Finn?"

He gathered up the strength to speak. "Mmm. Yeah?"

A cold touch to his face had him opening his eyes. In his peripheral vision he saw Marshall's finger swipe his cheek, and he followed it, turning his head to see it go in his mouth where he sucked it, and then let the pale finger out with a 'pop'. "You had sauce on you."

Finn realized he was staring at Marshall's finger for a while, so he looked up at him and stuttered out a 'thanks'.

"Anytime," the vampire replied cheekily.

Lazily he watched the television, but didn't really comprehend anything. His brain was fuzzy, and his eyes were groggy, and his legs were like noodles, and he struggled to stay upright on the sofa.

Abruptly, Finn was grabbed around his waist by a pair of big hands, and yelped as he was moved midair, turned around to lie back on the sofa with his head on Marshall's lap. Surprisingly this was kind of cozy. Then sudden and weird when Marshall's hand ended up resting on his stomach lightly, but he didn't mind the change as long as the pervert didn't try anything right now. Finn was too tired and it wasn't exactly unwanted. He fell asleep minutes later, content in Marshall Lee's lap

\----------------------------  
Sorry for the short and crappy chapter. Next will be much better.

As always, let me know if there are mistakes in here, and comment! See you next time!

-Eve


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been a while since I updated this, and I'm super sorry! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, or anything else in this story that is obviously not owned by me.

It was really quiet. Too quiet. Finn was suspicious immediately. BMO wasn't trying to get him up because he usually slept in, so that was weird. There wasn't any kind of breakfast-y smell, like Jake's amazing bacon pancakes, or his awesome omelets.

Then he remembered. He wasn't in Ooo anymore. There wasn't going to be BMO waking him up, or Jake making everyone breakfast. Finn wasn't home. Why was he still here?

Oh, yeah. Marshall Lee. That vampire that kept flirting with him. He was too distracting, and Finn liked it a lot, but home was more important than one vampire. Although, that one vampire was really hot, and he kissed Finn and it was amazing. And Finn could admit that Marshall was the reason he recovered from his sickness, taking him here out of that cave. Without the vampire King Finn would've probably gotten much worse and he didn't want to think about what could have happened to him.

It was dark in the living room, the windows showed total blackness outside. He was lying on the couch with a thick blanket covering him, which must've happened after he passed out. Marshall was kind of like a mom in the way he looked after him.

"You sure sleep a lot."

Finn sat up as the vampire floated in. He had to say it now before anything else happened. "I have to go home."

Marshall stopped moving, and then he sighed. He flicked on the lamp and then took a seat beside Finn, slouched forward. "Yeah, I know," he murmured.

Home was Ooo, at the tree-house with Jake and BMO, and it was where he belonged, but if that was true then why was his stomach hurting, and why was his brain telling him that leaving was a bad idea? It didn't make any kind of sense. There was only one thing to do and that was figure out how to get back to Ooo, but—and Finn realized there were a lot of 'but's'—even if he needed to go home, Finn wanted to stay. Marshall made him feel good. He was pervy, but Finn liked that about him. The thought of leaving gave him physical pain.

I have to go home, he told his self. His body wanted Marshall, and that was all.

Still, when he looked next to him where Marshall Lee sat, Finn couldn't leave him just yet. As long as possible he would try to stay with Marshall.

"Can you help me get back home?" he asked.

Marshall shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe."

"You know anyone who can?"

Marshall leaned back and looked at Finn. "I do," he responded a pause later.

"Will you take me to them?"

The smirk was back on Marshall Lee's face. "For a price I'll take you to him."

"I don't have any money."

The vampire chuckled. "I don't want money, Finn." Finn's eyes were drawn to Marshall's lips when a forked tongue licked them. "What I do want…" In a flash of a moment too quick for Finn to see, Marshall was on top of him, his arms circled around Finn's neck and his butt resting lightly on his lap. "…is you." His eyes went from Finn's mouth to his eyes, and Finn squirmed. The only reason he didn't push Marshall off was because he could help him get home. That was the only reason.

"What does that mean, dude?"

"Kiss me and I'll take you there."

"And if I kiss you…you promise me you'll take me to this person?"

"Yeah, sure. I know him pretty well so he should help you. He's pretty smart."

"Okay." He leaned up and kissed Marshall.

The plan was to just give him a simple kiss, a peck on the lips, because there wasn't anything else he had asked for. But then Marshall took the lead as soon as their mouths touched Finn let it happen happily.

He groaned into Marshall's mouth, arms limp at his sides now moving up to run through Marshall's sexy hair. Glob, it was sexy. Finn couldn't stop touching it. He was crazy for it.

How was this happening? He told his self that Marshall was distracting, and he was. It was just so incredibly distracting Finn couldn't care that it was distracting. As confusing as it sounded to him, Finn was too focused on Marshall's mouth and hands to really think about it.

"Marshall…" he panted, fingers combing through his hair, gripping when the vampire's mouth left to nip at Finn's chin. Quickly Finn titled his head back, and Marshall's mouth began to kiss all around Finn's neck, open mouthed with sharp fangs. How could one little kiss to his collarbone make him feel so good? The feeling gave him a rush. Don't bite me, he thought. But another part of him, the part that just couldn't get enough of Marshall Lee, thought, what if he did? What would it feel like?

"Finn," Marshall breathed against his wet skin. "I like you so much. Like, really, it's nuts." He pressed a soft kiss to the same spot. "I don't want you to go."

Finn frowned at Marshall's sort of whine, curling his fingers in the vampire's hair. He didn't think Marshall would say anything like that. "I have to go home. It's my home."

Marshall swiped his tongue up Finn's neck to slip it into his mouth; Finn groaned and tangled their tongues together. He pressed his body closer, so close Finn had to lift his head to keep contact with the vampire's lips, and then their mouths separated slowly.

Finn gulped in air. "Wha'?" he asked when Marshall didn't say anything and just stared at him.

"I'll try to keep you for as long as I can."

He was so determined saying it Finn thought he might be kidnapped. And when Marshall didn't return his mouth to Finn's again, he huffed impatiently. "Dude, if you're not gonna kiss me again then just take me to that guy that can help me go home."

"I really want to kiss you some more, cutie," he said with a proud smirk as Finn blushed. "But Gumball's not a night owl like me so we should go."

"Who's Gumball?"

"The Prince of the Candy Kingdom. He's our… Princess Bubbles?"

"Princess Bubblegum," Finn laughed.

"Whatevs." He rolled his eyes. "Sunrise is soon, so we should go now."

"If you get off me we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes let me know!
> 
> Comment please!! :D


End file.
